The most common use of ISO containers has been to protect goods in transit either by truck, railroad or aircraft, however; such containers have found use as temporary shelters for personnel located in remote regions such as often experienced in military scenarios. While the containers provide a structurally robust shelter for humans, the environmental conditions inside the containers are often far from desirable for human occupancy, mainly due to lack of internal temperature control. Containers located in direct sunlight can easily experience internal temperatures well above 100 degrees Fahrenheit if no thermal abatement means are implemented such as air conditioning, active ventilation, or passive shading. Cargo transportation also often utilizes ISO containers frequently housing perishable items such as food that will spoil rapidly in high temperature environments. A useful way to thermally protect ISO containers is to add roof panels above the container roof.